Objects often have different apparent colors when illuminated with different light sources. Clothing, for example, may appear to have different colors depending on whether the clothing is seen under LED lights, fluorescent lights, incandescent lights, sunlight, or moonlight. This can cause problems, for example, if a consumer buys clothing in one lighting environment and wishes to wear the clothing in another lighting environment. Advanced lighting systems or luminaires have recently been developed that have a programmable spectral power distribution and can mimic different light sources. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,021,021, entitled “Authoring, Recording and Replication of Lighting.” Such luminaires may be programmed to produce a spectral power distribution that, within the range of visible light, closely reproduces the spectral power distribution of a target light source. These luminaires may include multiple light channels with each light channel having a separately adjustable intensity or power setting, and each light channel may produce light with a spectral power distribution that differs from the spectral power distributions of the other light channels. The programming or control of the separate intensities of the lighting channels can cause the lighting channels to collectively replicate the spectral power distribution of a target light source. However, the fidelity of the replication will generally depend on factors such as the number of independently controlled light channels and respective frequency or wavelength ranges of the light channels. For example, a light source having three light channels, e.g., red, blue, and green, may be able to produce white light, but the spectral power distribution of the white light may be a grossly inaccurate reproduction of the spectral power distribution of a target white light source. The inaccuracy of the replication of a target light source can result in particular items not having the apparent color that the items would have under the target light source.